


I Quattro dell'Apocalisse

by Fede_nella_Luna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, apocalypse au, lydia stiles scott and derek are the four horsemen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_nella_Luna/pseuds/Fede_nella_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalisse AU. Lydia, Derek, Scott e Stiles sono i quattro cavalieri, ed è ora che entrino in azione.</p>
<p>"Lydia entrò nel locale con la sua solita eleganza e, come sempre, i presenti si voltarono ad ammirarla mentre lei si faceva strada fino al tavolo intorno a cui già si trovavano Scott e Stiles. Il primo sedeva lì tranquillo, incurante dell'odore che emanava, mentre l'altro continuava a ingollare cibo su cibo, apparentemente incapace di saziare la sua fame. Dove Lydia passava piccole risse scoppiavano tra i clienti del bistrò per i più vari e disparati motivi, e lei sorrise compiaciuta."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Quattro dell'Apocalisse

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :D allora gli esami sono finiti, è di nuovo tempo di Teen Wolf e di tornare a scrivere. Questa ff è un semplice sfogo della mia mente stressata durante il periodo pre-esame, causato da queste immagini (http://agentkf.tumblr.com/post/89271014093) del promo della quarta stagione e da una conversazione con Illucesco. Questa ff è dedicata a lei, come sempre, e da lei betata (con infinita pazienza per i miei errori e le mie virgole). Per chiarezza, i quattro cavalieri dell’Apocalisse a cui mi sono ispirata sono quelli del libro “Buon Apocalisse a tutti” di Neil Gaiman e Terry Pratchett e, soprattutto per Carestia-Stiles, mi sono ispirata a Supernatural.
> 
> Nessuno di questi personaggi, libri o telefilm mi appartiene – con mio enorme disappunto.
> 
> Spero che vi piaccia, e grazie a tutti coloro che leggeranno :D fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: piccola leggenda prima di leggere: Lydia è Guerra, Stiles è Carestia, Scott è Inquinamento e Derek è Morte.

**I Quattro dell’Apocalisse**

Lydia entrò nel locale con la sua solita eleganza e, come sempre, i presenti si voltarono ad ammirarla mentre lei si faceva strada fino al tavolo intorno a cui già si trovavano Scott e Stiles. Il primo sedeva lì tranquillo, incurante dell'odore che emanava, mentre l'altro continuava a ingollare cibo su cibo, apparentemente incapace di saziare la sua fame. Dove Lydia passava piccole risse scoppiavano tra i clienti del bistrò per i più vari e disparati motivi, e lei sorrise compiaciuta.  
Prese posto accanto a Scott, per nulla infastidita dall'odore del Cavaliere e per qualche istante persino Stiles smise di mangiare per salutarla come si conveniva "Mia dolce regina dalla chioma rosso fragola, è un piacere rivederti dopo tanto tempo...quanto sono passati uno, due secoli?" "Un secolo e mezzo per l'esattezza. E per una volta posso condividere il tuo sentimento, passare gli ultimi decenni senza i tuoi continui complimenti è stato noioso" replicò la rossa senza minimamente cambiare espressione. Accanto a lei, Scott si sporse in avanti sul tavolo commentando "Siamo quasi tutti, manca solo _Lui_ ormai...bro, sai per caso quando arriverà?"  
" ' _Lui_ ' arriva quando gli pare e piace e smettila di chiamarlo così, come se fosse un essere superiore, non fai altro che ingigantire il suo ego già smisurato! Si chiama Derek, punto e basta" sbottò l'altro Cavaliere, addentando con ferocia l'ennesimo hamburger. Lydia sorrise sorniona. Era passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che avevano viaggiato tutti insieme e non vedeva l'ora di dare inizio al loro grande spettacolo. Si mise comoda e ordino un caffè, unendolo all'ennesima richiesta da parte di Stiles, mente Scott ammirava l'enorme quantità di rifiuti che si accumulava nel locale nonostante gli sforzi della cameriera di ripulirli.

*** 

Era passata qualche ora dall'arrivo della Cavallerizza quando Derek fece finalmente il suo ingresso, imponente e altero come al solito. Li vide seduti e si voltò per raggiungerli e lungo il suo cammino la gente distoglieva velocemente lo sguardo, obbedendo al proprio istinto di sopravvivenza. Si sedette accanto a Stiles, e Lydia sarebbe stata pronta a giurare che la bocca del Cavaliere aveva un angolo rivolto all'insù. Questo la portò a ghignare divertita congratulandosi con se stessa. "Boss" lo salutò allegro Scott, sorridendo a trentadue denti e ricevendo in risposta un'occhiataccia. "Scott, Lydia, Stiles" rispose comunque Derek, felice dentro di sé di essere di nuovo in compagnia dei suoi fratelli e sorella d'armi. La rossa ricambiò il saluto con un cenno del capo e Stiles accanto a lui mormorò un "Felice di rivederti, _caro_ " pieno di sarcasmo, addentando un pezzo di pancake.  
Con un mezzo sorriso sul volto il Cavaliere più anziano aprì la conversazione "Il momento è giunto. Siete pronti a dare il via all'Apocalisse?" "C'è anche bisogno di chiederlo?" esclamò il castano accanto a lui, seguito subito dopo da Scott "Ci stiamo preparando per questo momento da sempre." L'ultima a rispondere fu la rossa, in tono provocatorio "Io sono sempre pronta a scoppiare." Derek li fissò uno ad uno, scorgendo la determinazione nei loro occhi, e annuì. "Allora, non appena _sua signoria_ qui avrà finito di mangiare..." schernì, sedendosi più comodamente e stendendo il braccio lungo lo schienale dietro le spalle di Stiles "saremo pronti a partire." "Non sono certo io quello che è arrivato in ritardo" ribatté piccato il Cavaliere, prendendo d'assalto gli ultimi due piatti di fronte a lui.  
"Dobbiamo lasciarvi un attimo soli o andate in bagno per una sveltina?" chiese Scott ammiccando nella loro direzione. Lydia, che si era alzata in quell'istante, rispose prima che i due diretti interessanti - entrambi arrossiti - potessero farlo "Esci con me, ci sono dei tizi qui fuori che pensano sia giusto importunare le ragazze sole." "Signorsì signora!" rispose serio Scott, seguendola fuori. In pochi minuti i componenti del gruppo avevano smesso di infastidire la ragazza per menarsele di santa ragione tra di loro. Presto qualcuno avrebbe sicuramente avuto bisogno di Derek.  
Intanto, dentro il locale, Stiles stava inghiottendo l'ultimo boccone mentre Derek lo osservava senza battere ciglio. "Avresti anche potuto avvertirmi che arrivavi tardi" sbuffò il più giovane, guardando storto il suo compagno e amante da quasi tre secoli ormai (Lydia, con l'aiuto di Scott, ce l'aveva messa tutta per farli capitolare). "Scusami, c'è stato un brutto incidente lungo la strada e ho avuto un po' da fare" replicò il Cavaliere in tono sommesso e Stiles sospirò. "Tanto con te non riesco a rimanere arrabbiato" mormorò sconfitto, prima di sorridere e voltarsi a guardare per bene Derek "Ciao." "Ciao" replicò quest'ultimo, prima di prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo. Da qualche parte, nella città più vicina, il cuore di un ragazzo, lasciatosi andare alla fame per colpa di un amore perduto, si fermò.

***

 Viaggiarono con calma, prendendosi tutto il tempo che volevano, causando a turno il disastro principale del paese in cui si trovavano. Lentamente, ma inesorabilmente, l'Apocalisse era iniziata. Stiles non si divertiva così tanto dalla carestia irlandese, Scott non riusciva a smettere di ridere ammirando il frutto del suo lavoro, Lydia gioiva osservando le guerre scoppiare a causa sua e Derek non si era mai sentito così VIVO. Erano felici, il loro momento era arrivato, quello per cui erano stati creati e si erano allenati, e diedero il meglio di sé. Mai, nella storia dell'umanità, vi erano state guerre tanto brutali, carestie che non lasciavano scampo, inquinamento ovunque e inarrestabile morte. Quello era il loro elemento.

 ***

Mancava poco alla fine, ormai. Si erano lasciati per ultimo il Vecchio Continente, in modo che la popolazione si illudesse di avere ancora una minima speranza. Fu con il sorriso sulle labbra e la gioia nei cuori che calarono inesorabili anche su quell'ultimo pezzetto di Terra, distruggendo e dilaniando tutto ciò che era sul loro cammino. Seduti sulla cima del monte Olimpo - come gli dei nei miti greci - ammirarono il loro operato, aspettando. Lydia aveva deciso di cambiare d'abito se stessa e Scott per festeggiare, e Derek e Stiles ignorarono bellamente le richieste d'aiuto del terzo Cavaliere preferendo occuparsi totalmente l'uno dell'altro. L'euforia li aveva resi pazzi di desiderio come mai prima d'ora, e non riuscivano a togliersi le mani di dosso per più di qualche minuto, tra la gioia di Lydia e lo sconforto di Scott, diventato in pochi minuti un burattino nelle mani della Cavallerizza. E così sarebbe stato ancora per molti giorni a venire.

***

Passarono i mesi. Le ultime tracce della più totale distruzione svanivano per lasciare il posto alla desolazione, la Terra era diventata brulla e inospitale. I bollenti spiriti di Stiles e Derek si erano calmati, per la felicità di Scott che era finalmente stato strappato dalle grinfie di Lydia, la quale, ora, aveva puntato Stiles. Dato che il loro compito era finito, dovevano trovare un modo per passare il tempo mentre aspettavano e fu così che, la prima mattina di sole dall'inizio dell'Apocalisse, Scott e Derek decisero di allenarsi mentre Stiles e Lydia discutevano sulle strategie che gli umani avevano provato ad attuare per contrastare la loro venuta.   
All'improvviso la rossa smise di parlare e il suo sguardo divenne vacuo. I tre Cavalieri scattarono sull'attenti, e qualche istante dopo gli occhi della Cavallerizza tornarono a focalizzarsi su di loro "È ora. Stanno arrivando." Gli altri annuirono alle sue parole e tutti insieme si sistemarono in formazione: Derek al centro, con Scott alla sua destra e Stiles alla sua sinistra, e infine Lydia davanti a loro, in attesa. Dopo qualche minuto iniziarono a scorgere delle figure camminare verso di loro, un piccolo gruppo di persone guidato da un uomo e da una donna.   
Nel momento in cui furono a pochi passi da loro, la donna sorrise e corse ad abbracciare la rossa. "Lydia!" esclamò contenta. "Allison, amica mia" rispose la Cavallerizza, ricambiando l'abbraccio "mi sei mancata così tanto." Dietro di lei, Scott sembrava essere stato fulminato, ma nel momento in cui si riprese dallo shock un debole "Allison..." uscì dalle sue labbra, facendo sì che la donna si voltasse verso di lui, e il suo sorriso crebbe nel riconoscerlo. "Scott, amore mio" lo salutò, prima di avvicinarsi e baciarlo dolcemente. Accanto al proprio fratello e compagno, Stiles si stava asciugando lacrime di gioia - che avrebbe poi giurato e spergiurato di non aver mai versato - e Derek sorrise, contento di rivedere l'amica che credeva di aver perso per sempre.   
Infine, anche l'uomo si fece avanti, e venne salutato con un freddo "Jackson" da parte della Cavallerizza. "Lyds, sei ancora arrabbiata con me?" esclamò il biondo, avvicinandosi a lei "So di essere stato uno stronzo, e non ho potuto rimediare a quello che ho fatto" cercò di spiegare "so di non avere il diritto di dirtelo, ma mi sei mancata."   
"Pensi che bastino poche parole dolci piene di rimorso per farti perdonare?!" replicò la rossa arrabbiata "Non ci sei neanche lontanamente vicino al mio perdono!"   
"Farò tutto ciò che è necessario per ottenerlo!" urlò di frustrazione Jackson e per svariati secondi Lydia continuò a guardarlo storto, per poi affermare con ferocia "Dovrai faticare per averlo." Un mezzo sorriso si dipinse sul volto del biondo, mentre Stiles sbuffava contrariato e Derek scuoteva la testa sconsolato.  
Allison e Scott erano persi in un mondo tutto loro, quindi gli altri due Cavalieri furono costretti ad occuparsi del gruppo di umani che era arrivato insieme ai due angeli. "Piacere di conoscervi gente, noi siamo i quattro Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse" li presentò Stiles, indicando se stesso e i suoi compagni, "siamo stati noi a distruggere la Terra" continuò ignorando il terrore apparso sulle facce dei presenti "prima di provare a scappare in preda alla paura lasciate che vi spieghi perché ha avuto luogo l'Apocalisse: Dio, con l'appoggio di qualsiasi altra divinità vi possa venire in mente, ha deciso che l'umanità era troppo corrotta ed era ora di dare una ripulita generale. Jackson ed Allison sono stati mandati a prendere e proteggere voi pochi eletti per creare una nuova umanità, stile Noè con la sua arca, e noi quattro siamo rimasti per ricordarvi di essere migliori delle precedenti generazioni, dato che nel caso in cui ciò non avvenga, noi ritorneremo di nuovo. E voi non volete che questo accada, vero?" concluse, e tutti quanti annuirono frettolosamente. "Bene" iniziò a spiegare Derek "i nostri due angeli si occuperanno di creare un ambiente adatto alla vita mentre il resto del mondo si stabilizza e rinasce. Seguite le istruzioni che vi daranno, comportatevi bene e nessuno si farà male" finì con un sorrisetto inquietante. Lydia ridacchiò, prima di prendere parola con voce dolce e suadente "Se fate i bravi questa sarà l'ultima volta che ci vedrete." Con un ultimo cenno verso il gruppetto - e dopo aver staccato a forza Scott da Allison - i quattro Cavalieri girarono i tacchi e se ne andarono.

 

(Vennero raggiunti qualche ora dopo dai due angeli, i quali esclamarono sbalorditi "Dannazione, li avete proprio traumatizzati!" prima di festeggiare la nuova epoca insieme a loro.)


End file.
